The Newspaper Heir and the Newsboy
by Storytellerssecrets
Summary: Long ago, two identical boys were born. One was named Darcy Reid and was born to a rich family and whole life is planned out for him. Then one day, his parents arranged his marriage to a girl he never met. One was name Jojo, a poor newsies boy who must work off his parents debt to the horrible Weasel. The never crossed paths until one summer, when everything change.
1. Once upon a time

**Hey, this is my first story here and I got inspired when I was watching Barbie's princess and the pauper with my little sister and this pop into my mind, so this had to happen. Also because I love Josh Burrage. This is with the Tour cast with Josh as Darcy and Jojo of course. I did not read the original novel so I'm sort of going by the Barbie version, but I'm also going to do my own thing. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

Once upon time, long ago in the city that never sleeps, two identical baby boys were born on the same day, same hour, same minute, same seconded. One boy, was born too one of the wealthiest families in New York. The loving parents named him Darcy Reid. The father own the newspaper that was called _The Trib. _Darcy was raised in a large mansion in the wealthiest neighborhood in New York. His father and mother made sure he had only the best. The other boy, was born to an Irish immigrant couple who loved him just much as the Reids, but they were so poor, they had no idea how to provide to their son. So they did the only thing they could and barrow money from a man name Larry Wiesel, promising to work for him in exchange. The just as loving parents named there son Joshua O'Neal. Many years later, the boys grew up into handsome young men. Darcy had found his passion with working with machines, especially printing presses. He went to the best schools and loved to read more than anything. He had the absolute best of everything, yet he dreaded his fate. He was too run the paper after his father, when all he wanted was to become an engineer and make inventions that will change the world. Joshua grew up too, but his parents died of sickness back when he was ten. So it was up to him to repay his parents debt. He loved his parents so much and was more than willing to repay them for what they did for him, but Mr. Wiesel was a horrible and cruel man who never showed him any respect. To work off his debt, he worked as a newsies. The newsboys became his new family and gave him the name Jojo because he was always full of fun. What he really wanted was to see the world. With lives so different, it no wonder that in all their sixteen years, they never met. However, one summer that all change.


	2. Sixteen years later

**Hey! So be ware I try do make the newsies dialect a little more realistic so I tried writing it that way. I don't know if I like it, so tell me if I should continued with it or should not. Hope you enjoy!**

"Darcy Reid! Come down here at once, your father wants to see you!" Shouted his mother. Darcy sigh, he was working on his latest project in his workshop.

"I'll be there in a minute!" he answered back and sadly left his workbench. His workshop was the top level of his family's house, it was spacious with large windows that allowed lots of light. He had his desk in the lower right corner of the room by the window and two large workbenches lined the left wall. A bookcase full of his journals and notebooks and a chalkboard was on the right wall. Blueprints and sketches of machines (mostly printing presses) covered up every inch of space left on the walls. There was also a file cabinet by his desk that hold the papers that could not fit on the walls. The room smelled rich of oil, ink, crisp paper, and freshly cut wood. On more than one occasion one could hear a loud explosion from upstairs and there is often the noises of a pounding hammer or gears clicking in place. It was a bit messy, but Darcy like it that way. It looked like the way a workshop should look like. He forbids the maids from coming up to clean it, he didn't like anyone coming up really. The workshop was his only place of escape, it pained him to leave every time. He sigh and removed his work apron and hanged it on the coat rack. He open the door to stairs and walk quickly to his mother waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase. She was wearing a pale blue tea gown, her hair up in a stylish knot and she was wearing her pearly white gloves. She smiled when she saw her son.

"Working as usual, well go get clean up and change into your parlor suit. Also talk off your shoes so you won't stain the carpet." She told him kindly.

"Yes, mother." He replied and took off his work boots that were cover in dirt and oil. Replacing them with the pair of plain, black shoes he kept at the bottom of the stairs for this very purpose.

"Good, I'm off to tea at with Mrs. Hearst and Mrs. Pulitzer." She said and walked away down the long, grand hallway. The wide hallway had a floor made of crimson red carpet, with snow white walls. Paintings of members of the Reid Family line the walls in their elaborate frames. He followed her, but made a left down another hallway and stop at his room. He walk in his room and laid face down on his mahogany bed with a red velvet comforter and at least a half a dozen pillows covered in the same fabric. The room was of course large with mahogany furniture and was perfectly clean. Not a speck of dust can be detected. After a moment, he dragged himself from his bed and to his closet. He removed his work clothes, which was a faded red plaid shirt that sleeves he push up to his elbows and brown trousers which was covered in ink, oil, and dirt. He changed into his white dress shirt, yellow tie, blue silk vest, tan checkered parlor suit, and black dress shoes. He washed his hands and face, quickly combed his short brown hair and finely put on his gold rimmed glasses in their case and slides it in his pocket. He only needed them for reading, but since he read so often and worked in the workshop so often, he just forgets that he wearing them. He exited his room and made his way down the large ornate staircases from the third floor to the ground floor. He walk to the doors of the parlor, stop a moment to catch his breath, and open the doors. His father was waiting for him in one of the ornate chairs, reading his newspaper. He looked in to see his son and smile.

"There you are, come sit. The new maid Margret just brought tea. She seems like a hardworking girl." Darcy smiled at this, his parents were the kindest people he knew. They never are cruel to the servants and never treat them as if their nothing, and in return they give them absolute obedience and respect. He walk over to the chair facing his father and sat down. Mr. Reid put down his newspaper and grew serious.

"Son, as you know, you will one day take over the business. Unfortunately, things have not been going too well. The thing is, we need supporters and sales been going down since the end of the war. As you know, you will receive your inheritances from your great-grandfather, may he rest in peace, when you're eighteen. So, with that said, The Mayor Robert Van Wyck has a daughter your age name Samantha. She also has a large inheritances come her eighteen birthday. What I'm trying to say is she will make a good match for you." He said gently. Darcy was speechless, this was marriage he was talking about. Yes, he knew his marriage would be arrange, but he was still only sixteen.

"Father, I understand what you are saying, but I'm still only sixteen. I don't think I'm ready to marry yet." He said respectfully, his father nodded in agreement.

"I understand what you mean, but if this match goes through, you won't be wed until you're both either eighteen or nineteen. What I'm saying is that you are too court her until then. The Van Wycks are coming for dinner tonight, just to see if you two, eh, hit it off. Whatever you young people say these days. Just act charming, show the mayor your intellectual side, talk about politics, and talk to the girl, ask her interests." He finished. Still, Darcy was still unsure. He knows he really has no choice in the matter and it was his duty to his family to marry well, but he was still nervous beyond imagine. Mr. Reid since this and looked at his son with pity, he remembered when his father told him about his arranged marriage.

"Darcy, I just remember, Mr. Pulitzer has asked me to ask you if you would escort Katherine to work today, so you better get going." Darcy relaxed, Katherine was his best friend and he was anxious to leave.

"Yes, father." he said gratefully as he hurriedly walk to the front door, grabbed his hat, put on his glasses just in case (he might pick up a paper on the way home) and walk out to the Pulitzer house.

Jojo slowly flickered open his brown eyes. The sun had not yet risen, but he had work to do. He put away his make shift bed and place the blankets and the pillow on the shelf in the closet he slept in whenever he stayed the night here. He usually slept in the his bed at the lodge house under Mush's bed, but last night he had so much work from Weasel, he had to spend the night. He hated it here. Beside Weasel, his nephews the Delaney brothers made sure he always had too much work to do and made his life as miserable as possible. He slowly grabbed the bucket and brush from the shelf and left the closet. First, he place the brush down and went outside and filled the bucket with water from the pump, then got a bucket of coal, careful to keep the two separate. Inside he got the oven started with the coal to heat up the apartment, got the floor soap, and went back to the brush to bring in to the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves and pants, got down on all fours, and started scrubbing the floor. After three hours of endless scrubbing, the apartment was done and the sun was starting to rise. He put away the buckets and brush just as Weasel woke up.

"What are ya doing ya lazy boy? Why aren't ya working?" he demanded, Jojo gritted his teeth.

"Ise have been working for hours! Now Ise gotta go sell papes and not have to see ya for the rest of the day." He snapped, Weasel raised his fist to him.

"Watch it boy, ya work for me until your eighteen and the next two years will be the worst of your life if you're not careful." He sneered, Jojo snickered.

"What do ya think the last six been." He asked sarcastically as he walk out the door without asking permission first like he's supposed to, again. He heard Weasel yelling at him from inside, but he can deal with that later. When he came to the streets, he was greeted by his best friend Race. He smiled when he saw the blonde newsie. When he saw him, Race sprang up from his seat, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey Jojo, the witch didn't work ya too hard, did he?" he asked, taking his cigar out of his mouth. The older boy rolled his eyes.

"He hasn't stop now, and he never is." He replied as they walked to the circulation center and met the other boys.

"Hey Jojo, ya ok? He didn't work ya too hard did he?" asked Jack with concern, as he did every time he spent the night at Weasel. He knew the answer, they all did. But they can't do anything about it, no one can. Until he was eighteen, Jojo belonged to Larry Wiesel whether he liked it or not.

"I'm fine Jack." He answered and got in the back of the line with Race. It was early in the morning and already the sun was starting to beat down on them. He notice two boys in the line he did not recognized.

"Must be new." He thought and Race's worried voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Jojo, why don't ya leave? Go off to Brooklyn were they can't find ya?" asked Race, Jojo sighed. He asked him this question every day with the same concern every day. He can't leave, he had to repay his parents debt. They gave up so much for him, this was the least he could do to honor their memory. It what they would want him to do, it's the honorable thing to do. It's his duty.

"Ise have too Race, my ma and pa work for Weasel for ten years. Ise can handle eight." He answered with determination. He walked up to Oscar (who told him happily that Weasel was beyond anger at him for disobeying him again) and got his papes. He paid for it with the little money he had, almost all the money he will make will go straight in Weasel pocket. As he waiting for Race and Buttons, he looked around the city, wondering about the world outside it. That's what he wants more than anything, to see the world. Back at the lodge, he has maps spread all over his bed and even a few library books about far off places. His dreaming was interrupted by Sniper, the only girl newsie of the Manhattan newsboys. She had a younger sister in Bronx who is part of a group of girl newsies. Why she does not go join them, he does not know. She has brown hair that reaches down to her middle of her back that she keeps tuck up in her hat. Her hazel eyes shine brightly. She was really pretty, but she was more like a sister more than anything else.

"Hey where ya dreaming about this time." She smiled. She knew him too well, every day it was a new place.

"Well today Ise was thinking about Ireland." He answered, more often the not, that place was somewhere in Ireland; Sniper rolled her eyes.

"Where?"

"Dublin, the capital." Before he could say any more, Jack voice ranged out.

"Alright boys, them papes not goanna sell themselves." Order Jack

They all began to march out, but before they could separate, Jack stop. And when Jack stopped, they all stopped. Jojo moved forwards to see what the big deal was. He saw the bid deal was a girl.

"Should have known." Thought Jojo and he looked at the girl. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had long auburn curls that tumbled down to her waist. Her eyes were a greenish-brown and she was wearing a bright, purple dress with a matching jacket. She also had a note pad, pen, and camera in her hands. Must be a reporter, but what caught his eye the most was the boy standing next to her. The boy had on glasses and wore an expensive looking tan suit. The boy also notice him and their eyes met. They held their breaths, it was as if the world and time had stop. They looked identical.


	3. The Meeting

Darcy looked at the boy in aw, it was like looking in mirror. The boy was dressed as a newsie with a faded blue plaid shirt, tan vest, brown trousers, bag full of newspapers, and work boots. He had fine layer of dirt and grime on him. Darcy was talking to Katherine about his problem when they were stopped. He pick her up at her family's mansion. When he offer her his arm, she noticed something wrong with him.

"Darcy, what wrong?" she asked with concern.

"It's my parents, their arranging my marriage to already to the mayor's daughter. It's not official, but we both know that my parents will win over the mayor and his wife. I don't know a thing about her except that her names Samantha and all of a sudden she's going to be my fiancée. I knew this was going to happen, but not so soon." He nervously explain, she looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh, Darcy! It's going to be ok, I bet she's lovely." She said reassuringly

"It not just that. My whole future has been plan for me. I have no say in what I do when I grow, who I marry, I don't want any of this. I just want to be an engineer and build things." He sigh.

"I understand, but why don't you just tell them? That what I did. If they had their way, I would be getting ready for my wedding to Bill." She smile and as did Darcy. Last summer, the Hearsts and the Pulitzers had try to force Kathrine to marry Bill Hearst, one of their close friends. Kathrine, however, had other plans. She, at just sixteen, refused to do so and moved out so she could pursue her dream to be a reporter. After this show of rebellion, her family finely took her seriously and cancel the wedding. They even asked her to move back in. His parents thought differently of what she did.

"A disgrace! If I was Joe, I would have disowned her in a heartbeat!" his father roared. Darcy smile went away and sigh,

"You know my parents will never allow it, beside I have too. It would disappoint them." He remained her, Katherine frowned in frustration.

"Well Darcy, it's your life not theirs. You deserve the chance to live it, not have other people live for you." She pointed out, and Darcy was thinking it over, when they were stop by a newsboy who was quiet short with black hair, tan skin, and very dark brown eyes.

"Well hello, hello." Said the boy, but he was stopped by another newsie in blue with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Stand down, Romeo. Well hello miss, might Ise interest youse in the latest news?" he said, Darcy rolled his eyes and zone out. He obviously flirting with her and so miserably failing. He said nothing and let his eyes wonder, Katherine can take care this and she was clever with words so she can handle the bold newsboy. Then his eyes settled on the boy. The resemblance was amazing, they had the same eyes, hair, skin, nose, and he bet they were even the same height. He took off his glasses to see if any smudges were on them and look at the boy again without them. He still looked exactly like him. He felt something tug his arm, he snap back into reality.

"Darcy, come on. Let's go." She said and he walk with her, leaving the strange boy behind.

Jojo watch the boy walk away, still stunned. Buttons' voice brought him back into reality.

"Wow, did ya see that boy she was with? He looked just like youse." He mused, Race nodded,

"For one, your right." He commented and Button started to tackle him, but Jojo paid no interest.

"Hey guys, I'll meet up with ya later." He said as he ran off. Jojo was notorious for being curious, and he was curious about the boy. He followed them to The Sun building where he drop off the girl and started to walk away. Jojo seize his chance.

"Excuse me sir, ya wanna by a pape?" he asked as he ran up to him. The boy stop and stared at him. They stood in silence for a while until the boy in the glasses reign his scenes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just you and I look so alike," he explained,

"That ok, Ise can't believe it ether."

"Well, I'm Darcy Reid. And you may be?" he said smiling, outstretching his hand. Jojo smiled back.

"I'm Joshua O'Neal, but people call me Jojo." He said shakings Darcy's hand, but before either one can say anything, there was a loud screech that rang out in the streets. They turn around to see an angry Weasel marching towards them.

"JOJO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, great." Jojo mutter, as he walk up to them. Darcy back away a little bit from Weasel, obviously afraid.

"How many times did Ise tell ya boy? How many times? Youse will not leave the apartment until Ise give ya permission!" he screeched, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt. That's when Darcy intervene.

"Hey leave him alone!" he demanded as stepped near him, Weasel look at him in shock. He look back and forth from Jojo and Darcy.

"Who the hell are youse?" he ask, Darcy pushed up his glasses.

"I'm Darcy Reid." He answer importantly, something he does not too often. Weasel look shock and then embarrassed,

"Sorry sir." He mutter and then he turn his attention back to Jojo, "Listen boy, as soon as ya are done selling papes, youse goanna work until sunrise tomorrow for that little stunt ya pulled today. Now get to work!" he order as he threw him to the ground and storm off. Jojo looked at Darcy,

"Why did he act all strange when youse told him your name?" he ask curiously, Darcy looked down, his face red.

"My father owns _The_ _Trib_" he mutter and Jojo looked at him astonishment. They didn't talk for a moment, then Darcy change the subject.

"Who was that man?" asked Darcy with concern as he helped Jojo back up.

"That my friend, was the lovely Weasel. I'm supposed to ask permission every time Ise leave his apartment after work." He answer

"But, I thought you're a newsie?"

"Ise am, but Ise also work for him."

"But if he's so cruel, why do you stay?" Jojo looked down to his feet,

"Let me say that again, Ise belong to him." Darcy looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he ask, Jojo sigh.

"My parents are in debt to him. When they died, Ise have to work it off until I'm eighteen whether Ise like it or not." He explained and Darcy felt bad for him. He also knows what it's like to have no choice in your life.

"I understand what it's like to have no choice, I'm engaged to a girl I never met." He said and this time Jojo look at him in shock.

"Engaged? But youse only look about sixteen!" He said, Darcy shrugged his shoulders.

"It's what my parents order and I don't want to disappoint them." Jojo look at his new friend with sympathy, he understood him not wanting to disappoint his parents. The two boys smiled at each other, it was nice to find someone who understands. They walk to together for a while and talk the whole time. They discover that they had the same birthday, like to read, and share the love of bacon. They talk about their life. Jojo talk about the newsies and how everyone was treated like family. Darcy talked about his workshop and the feeling of satisfaction when he finishes a project. That's when Jojo got the idea.

"Hey, one day we should switch places. Youse can go live my life for a few days and Ise can live yours. No one will know." He suggested with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, Darcy bit his lip.

"I don't know. That's breaking every rule I've been taught." He gulp

"Come on, it your life, live it." Encouraged Jojo,

"Well, I guess it would be an interesting experiment." He said, giving in.

"As Jack would say, atta boy." And they both laugh as a girl carrying a basket scurried past them. They finely came to the edge of Darcy's neighborhood.

"Well Ise better get to work." Jojo sighed, starting to turn around.

"Hey, meet me tomorrow at The Sun same time." Suggested Darcy and Jojo nodded.

"Sure, see ya tomorrow." He shouted as he ran off.

"Good-bye!" Then Darcy said as he walked back to his house.


	4. Night

The Van Wycks came the Reid's mansion at eight o'clock that evening. Darcy nervously waited in the parlor with his mother and father. Mrs. Reid was wearing her finest purple evening gown and Mr. Reid his best tuxedo. Darcy was wearing his black tuxedo with black bow tie he might have tied a little too tight. He wore no glasses, and his palms were already sweaty. Then the butler came into the parlor.

"May I present Mayor Robert Van Wyck and his wife Mrs. Van Wyck and their daughter Samantha Van Wyck." He announced as the Van Wycks walked into the parlor. The Mayor carried himself in a regal manor. He was portly, brown hair, blue eyes, and bushy eyebrows. He also had a bushy mustache. His wife was slender, with blue eyes and had red hair pined up in a bun. She wore a yellow evening gown made in the same style of his mother and seem to be less confident then her husband. Then there was Samantha. She was beautiful, slender like her mother, carried herself in the same regal manor as her father, but with more of a snobbish air. She had green piercing eyes, porcelain skin, but most stunning of all was her hair. It was a bright reddish-gold, as if it was part of the sun rays. It was curled into ringlets and flowed down to her waist. She wore a spring green evening dress that match her eyes. Her face though, showed that she had absolutely no interest in being here. Darcy had introduce himself to the Van Wycks and it was finely his turn to introduce himself to Samantha. He wake up to her and bowed slightly. She extended her hand with a clearly fake smile on her face and he kissed it slightly. This was going to be a long night. The adults were oblivious to the tension between the two as they chatter merrily. Dinner was finely ready in the grand dining hall, so they made their way to it. Unfortunately, Samantha was seated next to Darcy, much to both kids disappointment. They sat in silence the whole meal, ignore by their parents as they talk as if they were old friends. Darcy tried to give her an engorging smile to her, but she just glared at him. At long last, the meal was over, but his parents instead that the two should go in the parlor as they discuss some things. The two went to the parlor and Darcy tried to strike up a conversation.

"So…what do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked, trying to sound confident. Samantha turned to him and smirked.

"Well actually," she said with false enthusiasm," I rather not talk to you." She said, and then glared at him.

"You acutely think I agree with this? I don't want anything to do with you, but thanks to dear mother and father, I'm going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life!" she said silently, not wanting to be overheard. Darcy was taken back. He understood her being angry, but she didn't had to take it out on him.

"I didn't asked for this either." He said, feeling meek. The girl just smirk and sat down in a chair, acting like a perfect lady that she is not.

"She's just a spoiled brat whose just take things out other people." He thought angrily, but kept his mouth shut. If there was one thing he was good at, it was keeping his mouth shut. The stayed in the room for another hour in awkward silence until the adults finely came back and the Van Wyck left with their horrible daughter. His mother smile broadly at him, and his father's face was full of glee.

"Well, I have wonderful news! The match will go through!" he shouted joyfully, his son's jaw drop. Tears of joy leaked out of his mother's eyes.

"Oh, my. My little boy is growing up! It feels like yesterday you were learning how to read and now your already engaged." She said, embracing him. She was now full on crying, Darcy felt like crying too. He said nothing as he excused himself from the room, his excited parents took no notice of his face full of sadness. He ran up the stairs, something he is not allowed to do, and dashed into his room. He quickly change out of his suit and into his work clothes, and race up to the workshop. He sat down at the bench and let the tears fall down his face. After a few minutes, he stood up, knowing what he was going to do.

"It's **_my _**life. I'm going to live it." He declared to himself. He needed a day away from this cage disguise as a palace.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to switch places with Jojo." He decided and heard a thump behind him. He turn around and saw the new serving girl, Margret, behind him. She had hit her elbow on the wall somehow and look up to him.

"What are you do here?" he demanded, she walked up to him.

"I know about the boy who looks like you and that you plan to switch with him." She said simply, Darcy stared at her in surprise.

"How do you know?" he asked the brown haired girl.

"I didn't mean too, but I overheard you two while I was on an errand for the mistress." She explained, then he remembered the girl who ran past them with the basket. He studied the girl; she looked about fourteen, had blue eyes, a little on the shorter side, freckles, way too skinny for her own good, and had her hair in two braids that hung down to her waist. She wore a plain black dress that went down to her ankles and covered with a white apron. She had on a shawl and her white cap in her hands.

"So… are you going to tell on me now?" he asked a little too harshly then he meant, the girl show no sign that she notice it.

"No, I actually want to help." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, she looked at her feet.

"Well, you have no idea how to live streets, and Jojo has no idea how to live with the best of society. Face it, you're going to need someone on the inside to help you to pull this off." She pointed out, Darcy realized she was right. There was no way they can pull this off on their own.

"Alright, but why do want to help us? Why put your own job at risk?" she took another deep breath and faced him.

"I was hoping in return… you tutor me. I want a better life then being a maid, I want to become a school teacher. I know how to read, wright, the basic of mathematics, but that's it. I need help and your my only chance." She admitted. The older boy thought about what the girl had said, and honestly he saw no harm in tutoring her.

"Ok, we have a deal." He said with a smile, and she smiled back.

"Thanks, now let's work out a plan." she said.

Jojo finely finished selling his papes by two o'clock, and dragged himself back to Weasel's apartment. The man was waiting for him at the door and thrust a broom in his hand as soon as he walked in.

"Alright, you're going to clean this place until it shines like the Buckingham Palace!" he yelled and left the boy to start his work. Jojo sweep, mope, scrub, and dust for five hours nonstop and there was still plenty to do. He was cleaning the stove when the Morris had walked in the room with his muddy boots, messing up the freshly clean floor. Hot anger was boiling inside him.

"Hey! Ise spent hours cleaning that floor and ya mess it up!" he yelled, outraged. Morris just shrug his shoulders.

"So, looks like ya just goanna clean it again." He smiled and walked out as Weasel walked in the kitchen, face red.

"Why are there dirty footsteps on the floor?"

"Why not go asked Morris, he cause them!"

"Well clean it up!" but Jojo had enough, and looking back, he should have kept his mouth shut. Keeping his mouth shut, however, was not one his best skills.

"No! Ya can't treat me as if I'm nothing! Ya-"but was stop as Weasel smacked him so hard he was thrown down to the ground. He turn around to face him, still lying on the ground. Weasel face was red, his fist pointing right at him.

"Now youse listen hear boy, youse **_are_** nothing. Ya got no folks, no family, ya don't even have a penny to your name. Remember, youse belonged to **_me_**! It's time that ya learn your place!" he roared as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the closet and threw him in it.

"Ya can come out to finish when Ise and the boys come back from an errand we have to run for Mr. Pulitzer! Oh, and don't expect any supper!" and with that, he slammed the door shut. There was a click as he locked it in place. Jojo sat up and heard the three others left the apartment. He let the tears fall down his face, and started sobbing.

"Ise can't do it anymore." He thought, wiping the tears away. He gently touch the place were Weasel smacked him. It was still throbbing, and was going to leave a nasty bruise in the morning. He sat against the wall, and then his head perked up.

"Ise can switch places with Darcy tomorrow!" he thought to himself excitedly, but then his smile went away.

"Ise can't make Darcy go through Weasel when he's this mad at me." He thought to himself and sigh. He was just going to have to keep his mouth shut so he won't make things worst. He heard Weasel and the Delaney brother walk in. Jojo quickly sat back down, and just as he did there was a click on the door. Oscar walked in with a grin on his face.

"Time to get back to work." And he grabbed Jojo ruffle by the arm and pulled him back into the apartment.

**Hey guys! Pleases tell me what you think and what should happen next. Until next time, bye!**


	5. The Switch

Darcy walk down the street, a little bit scared and a little bit excited for what he was about to do. Margret was right beside him, wearing her uniform and her hair conceal by her cap. She was running an errand for Mrs. Reid and he was supposed to be going over to Katherine's to escort her to work. The girl look up to him with a reassuring smile,

"Ok, just stay calm. When you're on selling newspaper, remember you call them papes, if the headline stinks, make up a new one. Also, look straight ahead, keep your mouth shut, and just go with it." She remedied him, Darcy nodded. They discussed the plan last night, Darcy made a list of stuff he usually do in the form of a to-do list for Jojo. He even told his parents that Margret was allowed to come up the workshop to clean it, so she can help Jojo get used to his life and study the books he left up there for her.

"Alright, you remember to look out for Jojo and read pages 4-9 in the history textbook. I'm quizzing you on those pages as soon as I come back." He said and the girl nodded happily, he smiled. He could tell she was ecstatic to start studying and was going to be easy to tech. They were about to approach the Pulitzer's house, Margret walked ahead quickly, she was going to finish the errand real quick so she can meet him at the _Sun_. He saw Katherine waiting for him at the door and smiled as he came up to her. She didn't bring up Samantha at all as they walk. After he dropped her off, he went to meet his friends and do the most exciting thing he has ever done in his life.

Jojo saw Darcy walked towards them. He look down to the girl next to him, she was a good three inches or more, shorter then him, almost Romeo's height. She assured him that she was going to be working with them, but he felt easier when Darcy, a person he trusts, came. They all stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, until Darcy spoke up.

"Ok, Jojo I see you meet Margret, she will be helping us." He explain, then the strange girl spoke up.

"You guys should switch clothes now, the mistress is going to wonder where we are." She said and they both nodded. After they change, Jojo could not believe what he was wearing. It was like one of the suits he see the rich people wear in the streets. He never image he touch one, let alone wear one. Darcy was wearing his newsies clothes, and seem to be at ease in them.

"Alright, good-luck Darcy. Come on, Jojo." She said and turn around.

"Good-luck." Jojo spoke up

"You too." Darcy replied as he turn around and headed to the circulation center. Jojo race up to Margret, who was a very fast walker, and she started talking.

"Ok, so there is a book of proper etiquette up in the workshop, which is at the top of the house. You are going to enter at the front of the house, I'm going to go through the servant entrance at the back. I will meet you at the top, change into the clothes I laid out on your bed." She said and he nodded. They stop at the entrance of the neighborhood. Margret smiled up to him.

"This is where we part, I'll walk ahead and just follow me." And with that she quickly walk ahead, Jojo had to almost jog too not lose sight of her. She finely stop at the end of the street and Jojo jaw dropped at the house in front of him. Calling it a house didn't do it justice, it was more like a palace. It was a white massive building that had too many windows to count, it had tall columns on the front, with decretive moldings and trimmings in light blue, and was sealed off by a large, intimidating oak door. He walk up to the door, gazing at its immense height. He was about to push on the door, when it swung open. There was an elderly man dressed in a butler uniform waiting for him on the other side.

"Awe, Master Reid, your back." He said, stepping aside for him. Jojo quickly walk inside and was once again astonish at the sight of the inside. There was a large staircase, doors everywhere that lead to rooms he bet were grander then the next.

"Um Pardon sir, might I take your coat?" the butler said, Jojo head snap back into reality. He was staring at him strangely, which made Jojo gulp.

He tried to make his voice sound like Darcy's "Um, yes you might, Ise-I mean may." He stutter. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yea-Yes. I'm going to lie down in my room." He said as he went up the stairs, his coat still on. He was half way up when he realized he had no idea where "his" room is. He was about to freak out when he saw a maid dusting a picture frame. He went up to her,

"Excuse me, there something wrong in my room. Can youse-you see what the matter is?" He said less confidently then he hoped, but the maid just walk ahead of him and led him to his room. She walk in and went straight to the curtains.

"Sorry sir. The laundry girls must have forgot to wash the curtains." She said and walk out the room. He didn't see anything wrong with them, but was happy that he just luck out there. He changed into the clothes that Margret laid out for him, to his surprise they were just like his newsies clothes. He step out of the room and after twenty minutes, he found the staircase that lead to the workshop. He changed into the messy work boots on the bottom step and climb up the stairs. Margret was already up there reading a book, taking notes as she went. She look up to see him, closed her book and smile.

"Oh hey, the book right here." she pointed to the book on one of the worktables. Jojo picked it up and was horrified to see there was **_ten_** chapters on how to greet a person properly. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Ok, so we got our work cut out for us. By the way, the Van Wycks are coming tonight for dinner and bringing "your" fiancée too, so I would start reading about that." She said, with a little bit of nervousness in her voice. Jojo took a deep breath,

"Ok, let's do this."

"Ok Darcy, you can do this." Darcy told himself as he enter the center. The other newsies had already gotten in line. He walk to the back of the line, not saying a word. Some of them tried talking to him, but he just mumbled a replied. This cause the newsie with blue eyes who tried to flirt with Katherine to come to him.

"Hey Jojo, are ya ok? Weasel didn't hit ya too bad did he?" he asked with concerned as if this was a common occurrence. Darcy just shrugged his arms, trying to act cool.

"It's fine." He said in a nonchalant manner, the older boy obviously didn't believe him, but he got back to the front of the line. He breathe a sigh of relief, and focus back on the line.

"Hey Jojo." A girl said from behind him, he turn to see her.

"Hey." He said and his jaw dropped. The girl was the most beautiful girl he ever saw, ten times prettier then Samantha could ever be. She was dressed just like all the other boys and her brown hair tumbled down to her mid-back. She was pulling it into a ponytail and tuck it her hat, her light blue-hazel eyes sparkled brightly when she saw him. Darcy was blushing furiously.

"Hello Jojo, it's me Sniper!" she teased, as he turned around.

"Pull it together man!" he thought, but a loud voice ranged out in the center

"Wait ya gotta be kidding me!" yelled the boy in front of him.

"What happen?" he asked and the boy, whose name turn out to be Albert, answered back.

"They jack up the prices ten cents!"

"This is horrible!"

"Ise be living in the streets for sure!" shouted a boy with a crutch, Darcy stared at him.

"Ya already live in the streets." He speculates, the boy with the crutch looked at him.

"Well Ise be living in a worse neighborhood!" the newsie who flirt with Katherine, whose name turn out to be Jack, beckoned for them to come around him. He stood by a blonde boy with a cigar in his mouth.

"What we goanna do Jack?' asked one boy, Romeo, and all the other boys started talking.

"Stop crowding him! Let the man think!" said a little boy about nine years old, they stared at Jack, but he said nothing. "Hey Jack! Ya still thinking?"

"Course he is., can't ya smell the smoke?" The boy with the cigar said, whose name turn out to be Race. Jack finely spoke up again.

"Alright, guys think about it. If we don't sell papes, no one sell papes, at least not until they lower the price."

"So like a strike?" asked another boy, who was called Davey.

"You heard him. We're on strike!" The kids cheered.

"A strike? I haven't been here an hour and already I'm caught up in a strike?" Darcy thought, and was about to forget this idea and run home, when he saw the excitement on their faces. They been waiting for a chance to fight for their rights and here it was. Darcy felt ashamed that he wanted to run, he would be honored to join the strike. Just as he was getting all excited, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the crowd.

"Ya all go have fun with your dumb strike, but ya still work for me kid. " Weasel shouted, the other newsies stared at Darcy, confused on what to do next. Darcy was also thinking threw his options,

"I technically work for Weasel, so I can't not work with boys, but I can't let them down." Then he got an idea. He wrench his arm from Weasel's grip (much to everyone's shock) and look at him straight in the eye.

"Right, I-Ise do work for ya, but I'm not selling papes! I'll just work inside, run errands, whatever ya need. I'll still be working for ya, but I'll be supporting my friends." He said confidently; there was a silence, then the old man mummer.

"Fine."

"Atta boy!" yelled Jack, as Weasel grabbed his arm and pulled him to the apartment building.

"Good-luck" he yelled out as the doors to the building shut behind him. Weasel finely let him go and lead the way up to his apartment.

"Ok Darcy, you can do this!" He threw as he step throw the door.


	6. Normal

Jojo look around the dining table, his palms sweaty, plus racing, heart pounding. All the perorations, the whole eight hours of reading the books, practicing with Margret, all came down to this. He gotten threw the greetings without blowing his cover, but dinner was a whole different dimension. He snuck a peak at the girl next to him, and immediately focus back on his plate. The girl, whose name was Samantha Van Wyck, was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. The meal finely started and when the first plate was laid before him, his eyes widen. He quickly got himself back to together, but couldn't help to look at it. It was a plate of some bird he did not recognized, fruit, and some other weird foods he never seen before. Even though, he knew a single plate like this would cost him a year of his and his family wages. He wish Henry was here to see this, he always loved food and even cook for them once. Jojo smiled, the other people in the room thought it was at Mr. Reid's joke, but it was at the memory. Henry had begged Jack to let him cook and when he finely gave permission, he kicked everyone out of the kitchen. For nearly an hour, there were loud bangs from the kitchen. Soon, Race and Albert couldn't take anymore. They snuck in the kitchen to see what was happing, and Henry accidently hit Race in the face with a wooden spoon he was using. Then this caused Race (who was one of the youngest and shortest of the newsies) to chase Henry around the entire lodge house and out in the street. Dinner was good though, it was made in his first week of being a newsie so it gave Henry instant respect from everyone, even Race. The voices snapped him back to reality, and the meal was done. Jojo was stuffed, he had never had so much and stuff that was so rich. The adults were still talking so he asked his "dad" if it was ok if he and Samantha could walk around the neighborhood. The said yes and the two went out.

"So, how was your day?" But she just ignored him, so he tried again.

"Ok, how are things going?" he ask and this time he got answer.

"Are you done talking? Because I don't want spend the rest of the night hearing your voice, I already have to do that for the rest of my life." She snapped, and Jojo face went red, mostly out of embarrassment.

"Well I'm not too happy about spending the rest of my life with a spoiled brat, but at least I'm trying to be nice." He snapped back, Samantha stared at him in shock.

"How dare you! This is your fault why we're in this mess! You're the golden boy of New York! If you just had done… um… I don't know something!" Jojo raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, now your just looking for someone to get mad at." He pointed out and she sighed. The walked in silence for a little bit and she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, I should not have treated you the way I did. It just I want something normal, not formal or arranged." She said, Jojo look at her and got an idea.

"Come on.' He said and took hold of hand and started running.

"Darcy! Where are we going?"

"To normal!"

"That makes no sense!"

"It will when we get there!" and he lead her to a park. She look around, it was a beautiful park that seem to light up in the moonlight. There was a bench underneath a giant willow tree.

"A park? Darcy what is this about?" she asked and he smiled.

"You wanted normal, so I'm going to try, key word try, to give to you. Now go on the bench over there." After she did he walk casually by.

"Ok, normal couples just meet on their own, so I'm just strolling by the park, awe what a beautiful day! Then I see a gorgeous girl sitting all alone. Hello miss, I'm Darcy Reid, and you may be?" Samantha started to laugh but managed to saw her name back. Jojo sat next to her,

"Then normal couples talk to each other, and after talking they go on a first date." He stood back up and bowed, which nearly made her fall back laughing.

"Good-evening, shall we go?" he said and offered her his arm, she gladly took it, smiling broadly.

"So what else do normal couples, oh they dance!" And he spun her around and started slow dancing in the middle of the park, it was as if the world around them disappear, it was only them, dancing threw the night. The vast, noisy city around them went mute. For about ten or twenty minutes, they danced. They had to stop when Jojo realized they had to get back so their parents won't freak out.

'And then they walk home together, what else do normal couples do?"

"This." Samantha said as she lean in and kissed him. He was first taken back, but when she pulled back he smile.

"Yeah that."

* * *

><p>Samantha look up at him. She was so determine to dislike him, so her parents would see it was not a good mach. She had it all planned out on how she was going to ruin this engagement, yet she just changed everything. Darcy had just gave her something that was more valuable than all the clothes, jewels, money, and gold her parents can every give her. He gave her the chance to be normal, he made her feel love. When she left to go back home, she was already counting down the seconds to their next meeting.<p>

* * *

><p>Darcy walk out of Weasel's apartment at four o'clock that evening. The house work wasn't as bad as he thought, he managed to do a good job and he stayed out of everyone's way. It was still hard work and he was overjoyed to leave. As soon as he got his foot inside the door of the lodge house, he was tackled by at least three newsies. He look up to see they were Race, Albert, and another boy he didn't recognized.<p>

"Race, Albert, Buttons, get off of him!" Jack yelled and walk up to him.

"Youse ok kid?"

"Yeah Jack, didn't want to hurt the strike." Jack smiled,

"Atta boy, thanks for taking one for the team.'

"Hey I'm gonna turn in early, I'm beat." He said as he climb up the stairs and into the only door there was. Thankfully it was the door to the room full of bunks. He saw a bunk bed with Race carve in the bottom buck with a knife and Jojo on the top. He was about to climb in when he heard someone behind him. He turn to see Sniper had come up.

"Hey Jojo, how was working with Weasel all day?" she said as she climbed in to "his" bunk.

"Well, Ise rather be out with you-youse guys, but it's nothing Ise can't handle." He said with a smile. He look up to her, her eyes sparkling. His face must have gone red, because she snickered.

"Ya know, that really brave what ya did this morning." He blushed again,

"Oh, well… ya know Weasel can actually be kind of pleasant." Sniper sat up,

"How?" she said in shock.

"Well he can't come to terms with the fact he's nearly blind and it's a joy to see him try to drink water out of a bowl." He said and she laugh.

"Oh man, Ise can see that happening!" she smiled, and look out the window.

"Hey, Ise can see the lake from here! Ya know, the one in central park? Ise never knew youse can see it from here."

"Ya know, ya can go in a rowboat on the lake." She perk up,

"Really?" Darcy nodded,

'Yeah, if ya want, Ise can show ya." He said and the girl got off the bed and went to her own to grab a bundle from underneath.

"Thanks, that would be awesome, let me just change." She said as she ran in to the bathroom, Darcy started to get nervous.

"Did that really just happen? Did a cute girl acutely said yes to a date with me? Well it's not really not a date…or is it? I mean, your just showing her the rowboats. However the rowboat is the couples hot spot, but you're not going to be here forever. It not really a good idea to get in a relationship with someone, but…" he thought to himself as Sniper walk out of the bathroom wearing a brown dress, her hair in a braid. He had to control himself from drooling.

"Sorry, since it's not working hours and were going out, Ise thought Ise should change." She said as she threw her clothes under her bed.

"Well, let's go. Lead the way Jojo!" she said and the two (much to his surprise) walk out on the fire escape and on to the streets. The streets were really crowed, so Darcy offered his arm to Sniper, so they of course wouldn't get lost. He led her threw the winding streets of Manhattan until they came to the lush, green forest of Central Park. The park was not as crowded as the streets were, but they did not let go of each other arms until they came to the boat rentals. Darcy walk up to the boat house and was lucky enough to get a free boat from a couple who had to cancel their date and allowed him to have it. He help Sniper in like a gentleman and started rowing.

"So Jojo, how do ya know about this?' she said as she look around the lake, it was twilight and the sun was about to set, but Darcy knew that was the best time to come out.

"My parents and Ise use to come out here." He said and it wasn't really a lie. He had been coming out for Fourth of July parties, summer gathering, or just for a boat ride for as long as he could remember.

"Oh." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice, but she change the subject.

"It's getting late, should we not be out?"

"Are ya kidding? This the best time to come out! Just wait until we get the tree canopy." He said excitedly as he rowed to his favorite part of the lake.

"Alright close your eyes, and don't open till Ise say."

"Ok, I'm trusting ya Jojo." She said as she closed her eyes, Darcy rowed to a narrow part of the lake that look like a hallway except instead of walls and ceilings, it was line with willow tree and the tree covered the sky from view, but at this time of year it was lined with lights.

"Ok, open them." He said and when she did, her jaw dropped. The light were coming from paper lanterns and line the trees.

"Oh Jojo, it beautiful." She mused, memorized by the magical feeling all around them.

"Ya haven't seen the best part yet." And they came out of the passage way in to an open space were they could see the sky clearly and the stars and the moon shine brightly. Beside the glow of the light behind them glared in the background, that was the only source of light. He stop rowing and let the boat drift.

"Oh my, Jojo… it's the most beautiful place Ise ever seen." Her eyes were shining brighter the then the stars. He blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

She look back to him,"Hey your turn, close your eyes." She said, and Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked,

"Just do it."

"Alright." And after a moment, he felt something warm touch his lips. It was soft, and left a tingling sensation threw out his body. He was kind of sad when it left, and open his eyes to see it was Sniper blushing furiously.

"You just had your first kiss, repeat you just had your first kiss. What the hell do I do next?" he thought and did something crazy. He leaned in and kissed her back.

* * *

><p>Sniper was feeling like she was walking on air, had she really just did that? She knew Jojo for forever and he always acted like all the other guys, immature, foolish, and well… like a boy. Now all of all of sudden he was acting like a gentleman, the boy she always wanted. In her entire life, no one had ever treated her like a lady and then Jojo, the most unlikely boy she could think of, treated her like that. She saw a side of him she never image excited. To be honest, she never felt attracted to him until today before they started the strike. It was weird, but it was the first time she saw someone that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. By the time she got into bed, she was ready for tomorrow to come already.<p>

**Hey guys! Tired my hand at writing a little romance, so tell me what you think please. Thank-you for reading and please R&R!**


	7. The Next Day

The next morning, Jojo woke up to a knock on his door. He rubbed his eyes.

"Who is it?" he grumbled, going back under the covers.

"Wake up, it's me." Said Margret from the other side of the door, and she walk inside caring a tea tray. She sighed and place the tray on the side table and open up the curtains letting in all the light.

"Wake up, breakfast is in thirty minutes and I brought tea." She said as she started pouring the tea in a china cup. He sat up at the thought of breakfast, and pick up an empty tea cup inspecting it.

"Ise never thought Ise would every touch one of these." He mused, studying the cup. Margret rolled her eyes

"Well I never thought I would be serving a newsie, but I guess anything possible." She teased, Jojo just rolled his eyes.

"Well what's happening today." He yawned.

"Miss. Van Wyck is coming for lunch today and that's all I know about." She answer and she walk out of the room. Jojo smiled at the thought of seeing Samantha again. He never admit it, but that was his first real kiss. Sure, he kiss girls on the cheek before and they did the same to him, but never on the lips. With all the work he had with Weasel and selling papes, he never had time for that kind of stuff. Still, if the guys ever found out about that, they'll never let him live it down. Everyone lodge house had their first kiss except him. Even young, innocent Crutchie, had his first kiss with one of Romeo's ex-girlfriends will he was talking to her after they broke up and Romeo didn't talk to him for month. Even though Crutchie made the valid argument that he kissed her after they broke up, it did not help his case that they were now in a relationship. After Romeo finely got over it, he was okay with Crutchie dating his ex. Their still dating and now they are basically everyone's favorite couple.

"Miss. Van Wyck is coming for lunch today and that's all I know about." She answer. Jojo smiled at the thought of seeing Samantha again. He never admit it, but that was his first real kiss. Sure, he kiss girls on the cheek before and they did the same to him, but never on the lips. With all the work he had with Weasel and selling papes, he never had time for that kind of stuff. Still, if the guys ever found out about that, they'll never let him live it down. Everyone lodge house had their first kiss except him. Even young, innocent Crutchie, had his first kiss with one of Romeo's ex-girlfriends will he was talking to her after they broke up and Romeo didn't talk to him for month. Even though Crutchie made the valid argument that he kissed her after they broke up, it did not help his case that they were now in a relationship. After Romeo finely got over it, he was okay with Crutchie dating his ex. Their still dating and now they are basically everyone's favorite couple.

"I don't know what you said to Wyck, but thank you. She used to act all snobby and when she left last night she was actually quit pleasant, even thanked me." Margret's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Oh, yeah. Ya know, she ain't that bad when ya really talk too her." she raised an eyebrow.

"Really, when she first came she was all anti-Darcy."Darcy shrugs his shoulder.

"What can Ise say, the ladies must love me." he smirk, the girl rolled her eyes.

"Sure they do lover boy, now hurry or you'll be late." and she walk out of the room. Jojo quickly got dressed and walk down stairs and (after a few wrong turns) somehow made it to breakfast on time. The meal set out for breakfast was just as grand as the dinner last night. There was a platter covered with croissants, a bowl of fruit, pitchers of juice and coffee, eggs of all kinds, and a plate of bacon. He struggle not to shove as much as he could in his mouth and fought the urge not to grab everything and bring it home to the boys. After breakfast he went back up to the workshop and waited there until Margret told him Samantha was here. He hurried down the steps to the parlor to meet her wearing a lavender summer dress. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hello, Darcy.'' he smiled back.

"Hello Samantha, are you ready to go?"

"Of course." she said as he offered her his arm and they walk to the cafe. After lunch they went to the park, where flowers bloom along the edges of the sideways.

"The park is so beautiful at this time of year, Oh look at the mockingbird over on the sycamore tree!" she said as the sat down on a bench and pointed to a grey bird on the branch on a large tree.

"Oh look!" she said excitedly as she hurried to a tree and knelt down beside it.

"What are we looking at?" he ask.

"Shhh, don't talk too loudly, look down the hill." she whispered, and he look down to see a small grey and white opossum scurrying across the grass with a piece of bread in it mouth.

"So it's an opossum."

"It's the Virginia Opossum, and what's strange is the almost only come out at night and stay to the trees all day." she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you learn that?"

She blushed, "Oh I love nature. I would spend every waking moment outside if I could." she said as the walk back to the bench.

"So can you name all the trees here?" and she nodded

"Over there is a Silver Maple, and there is an American Buck-eyed, and over there.." and he listen to here go on and on about what grew here, what was this, where it came from, and what season it grew in. Evidently,she let go of his arm and just held his hand as she showed him most of the creatures and plant-life she knew that was in Central Park.

* * *

><p>Darcy went to sleep smiling, tonight was the best of his life. Ever since they got back from the boat ride, Race had been calling him "lover boy" and "the new Romeo" all night long, but he just laugh with him. His pleasant slumber was interrupted when he felt someone shaking him from his sleep and he covered his head with his blanket,<p>

"Hey lover boy, get up." said the frizzy blonde newsie.

"Go away."he mutter, but Race shoved him out of the top bunk and he tumbled down to the floor with a thud.

"Ouch, Race what the heck?" he said as he rubbed his head, the younger boy snicker.

"Well Ise had ta wake ya up in time for Weasel." he answered and Darcy lied back on the floor.

"Ugh, end my misery now." Race smiled,

"Ise don't think so,who else will Ise have to push outta bed?" Darcy grabbed a pillow from Race's bed and threw it so hard at him he fled off the bed.

He glared at the older boy,"Ha,ha, very funny." he mutter.

"Thanks." Darcy said as he got ready and ate a meager breakfast of stale bread and funny tasting cheese with a cup of water.

Five minutes later, he was already scrubbing the floors of Weasel's apartment. For eight hours, he said nothing except when he had to answer back to Weasel, Morris, or Oscar. Finely, the clock struck three and the grumpy old man let him leave. As soon as he step on the street, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an ally.

"Hey!" he screamed, but his attacker just pined him to the wall.

"Alright, what's up? Ya been acting weird ever since the strike began." growled Morris, eyes blazing.

"Nothing going on!" he shouted, but Morris only sneered.

"I'm not an idiot, Ise know something up. Now ya better tell me or I'll-"

"Or what, Morris?" ask Jack who was standing behind them. "Get your filthy hands off of him, there ain't nothing going on." he said in a dangerously low voice, face gone red. Morris stepped away from Darcy, still facing Jack.

"He's up to something Kelly, Ise just know it." he turn to Darcy, "Watch your back O'Neal, I'm on to ya."

"Get out of here Morris, and if youes touch one of my newsies again, I'll soak ya till you'll be begging me to stop." he promise and Morris ran off. Jack walk up to Darcy,

"Jojo, youes ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack smiled.

"Come on lover boy, can't keep Sniper waiting." Darcy eyes went wide.

"How-"

"Race."

"Oh."

They walk back in silence and Jack went up to the roof. The only other person in the living room of the lodge was Sniper,in her newsie clothes, who was asleep on the couch. He quietly walk over behind the couch, lean down, and kissed her cheek. She flickered her eyes open and gradually stood up.

"So... are we officially dating now?" she grin, pecking his cheek back. With Morris suspicious of him and the fact that he's going to have to go back home eventually, getting a girlfriend is not a good idea.

"Ise see no reason why not." he said kissing her.

"ARMS LENGTH YOU TWO!" shouted Race,

"Shut it, Goldilocks!" yelled Sniper, trowing her hat at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Wanna leave and go find somewhere more private?" suggested Darcy.

"Sure, let me get change in my dress." and ten minutes later they walk to Central Park, the sun hanging high in the sky.

"So...Sniper how did ya get that name?"

"Oh yeah, ya weren't there for that. Well I'm originally from the Bronx and have a sister there, and when Ise was little Ise use to say "snip, snip," as loud as Ise could to annoy her. My sister got revenge by always calling me Sniper and the name stuck. My actually name is..." she stopped.

"What?" he said, and she took a deep breath.

"Alright, but it's really long. It's Saoirse Caoileann Anya Nitzan Lior Zaslavsky." she said and then took a breath. Darcy eyes went wide.

"My father was a Russian Jew and my mother a Irish Catholic so that's why it's so long." she said, looking a little embarrass. Darcy lean down and kiss her.

"Ise think it the most beautiful name there ever was." and she kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So that took a lot of research for Sniper's real name, but I thought it would be cool for her to come from a very diverse background. So Morris is getting on to what is going on, more to come soon! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think, bye!<strong>


	8. Margret

**So I was listing to "God Help the Outcast." and got inspired to write this for Margret and I like how it turn out.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jojo, we need to talk." Margret said worriedly. They were at Darcy's workshop Jojo turn to face her, taking note of the concern look on her face.<p>

"What's wrong?" she bit her lip and got straight to the point.

"When are you going to switch back with Darcy? This has been going on for a week and the strike getting heated up." Jojo sighed.

"Ise know, but it just… don't ya still need to read some book pages and stu-"

"I've already read the whole chapter and know it by heart, what's going on?" she raised an eyebrow. Jojo bit his lip.

"Um it's just…ya know Sam might-"but she cut him off.

"Wait, since when have you been calling her Sam? I thought this wasn't anything more than just you thinking she's pretty and nice." her eyes went wide, "Oh, I see."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence.

"Jojo are you crazy? This is only supposed to be a onetime thing. You not supposed to like her this much. She likes you back, I can tell, so what going to happen when Darcy comes back? You need to go back to the newsies sooner or later."

"Ise know, Ise miss my brothers, but Sam. She's amazing, she love nature, not afraid to get dirty if it means getting closer to her research. She's an expert on all things like that, also she does this cute thing when she's talking really fast when she's on a roll with talking about it. She gets lost in her passion and forgets the world around her. She's dreamer and man the smartest goil Ise ever meet." Another silence.

"Alright, you know what, you go to your date with her today, and I'm going to talk to Darcy." At the end of the day, she walk to the kitchen, took off her apron and mop cap and hung it up in the maid's closet. Margret grabbed her blue shawl and walk out of the mansion to her small, old apartment in Brooklyn. She doesn't mind the walk every day, as she finds it quit enjoyable. She quickly changes into her green dress that has seen better days, then once again makes the journey to Manhattan.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as she stepped up to the door of the newsboys lodge house. She nervously knock on the door. After a moment, the door was open by a blond haired boy, about fourteen or fithteen, with a cigar in his mouth. She saw he was at least two inches taller than her, but growing up short for her age, she was used to it and not intimated. The boy look at her and smiled.<p>

"Well, hello, hello, and what can Ise help youse with?" She stood up straight.

"I need to talk with Dar- Jojo, tell him it's Margret." She said calmly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sure, come in." he walk in and she hurried behind him. The lodge was crowded with newsies, a red-head had stolen the glasses off a boy who was trying to catch him, but was running into everything. An African-American boy was throwing crumbled up newspapers at passersby with a boy with a sling shot. A boy with a crutch was playing a card game with a very short boy, shorter than her. Everyone inside was taller than except him. The blond boy led her to the fireplace where there was a couch near it. On the couch was Darcy and a hazel-blue eye girl. He had his arm around her waist, the girl head rest on his shoulder.

"Oh no." she thought, as the boy went up to him.

"Hey lover boy, some girl name Margret needs to talk to ya." And Darcy almost sprang up from his seat.

"Thanks Race, I'll be right back Sniper." He said and walk up to her.

"What are you doing here?" he whisper,

"We need to talk." And she led him outside and once again got straight to the point.

"Really Darcy, you and Jojo."

"What do you mean?"

"Jojo and Samantha are a thing –"

"Wait how does he stand her?"

"Not, the point! Now you're falling for a girl? Come on, you two have to switch back eventually."

"I know, but I can't leave Sniper, and they guys are amazing friends I never had, well except Bill and Katherine." She sighed.

"Darcy, what are you going to do? You are going to have to tell Sniper the truth sooner or later."

"I know, but there's going to be a rally tomorrow, I need to be here for that."

"You could get hurt, and someone might recognized you, you could get caught."

"Not with Jojo in my place."

"He can't keep up the act forever, he's going too caught eventually."

"Look just calm down." She glared at him, face gone red.

"Calm down! Look Reid, I endanger everything for this, this was only supposed to be short, onetime only. Forget tutoring, I've risk the only job I got. Without this job, I will never see my family again."

"What?" she step back, calming down her anger.

"Their back in Scotland. I came to America on my own when I was six to work for my aunt. She died when I was seven. Ever since then, I've been working day and night to get tickets for my mum, two little brothers and three little sisters." She explain.

"But you're accent."

"People want to hire Americans, not immigrants."

"Oh." There was a silence.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Its fine, it's just I'm so close. One mishap and seven years of work gone down the drain. It's dangerous for them to be there."

"How?"

"My family are outcasts in are village, we're Catholics and everyone else are part of the Church of Scotland. We had people throw bricks at are windows, throw rocks at us on our way to the market. My family has lived in that village for five hundred years, so my dad would never leave. He died when I was six, so my mum sent me here to earn money to bring them. Darcy don't you see? Every things on the line for me. You and Jojo will still have a place to go even if you two get caught, I have nothing." She look at him straight in the eye, her face no longer red.

"Margret, I didn't know, I'm sorry." The streetlamps were being lit as the sun disappear from the sky and was replace by the moon. The wind started to blow.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

"It's ok, I promise only until the strike over. So I can tell Sniper the truth, and the others."

"Alright. I need to go to my place."

"Are you sure, it's dark. I can walk you home."

"Trust me, it's a long walk. I live in Brooklyn." He stared at her.

"Brooklyn! That way too far at this time of night!"

"I'll be fine. Go back inside."

"Are you sure? Because I can get one of-"

"I'm sure, good-bye."

"Good-bye." He said as he went back into the house. Margret turn and walk towards Brooklyn. The wind blew harshly on her, her two braids whipped in the air as she wrap her shawl around her. It then started to rain gently, and all of sudden it was a down pour, lighting crack in the sky.

"Great." She thought and struggled to find shelter. She made her way to a church and nearly burst through the doors. She was soaking wet, water dripped off her clothes.

"Are you alright?" said a nun coming down the hallway.

"I'm fine sister, just wanted some shelter from the rain." The nun smiled at her.

"You're welcome here, stay as long as you need."

"Thank-you sister." And the nun walk back down the hallway. The girl sat down at one of the pews in the back rows.

"Maybe I can get some sleep." She thought and saw one of the paintings of the saint look down on her. They seem to look into her soul and mind. Memories of the rocks being thrown at her as she played with her siblings, the cruel names they called her family, and others that were different. She walk down the aisle towered the altar and spoke softly.

"I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to me, a girl no one likes. Still I ask, were you once an outcast too?" she knelt down at the altar, hand claps together, tears streaming down her face.

"God help the outcast, scorn at from birth. Give them peace of mind, not always fearing for their live every day. Please help my people, the poor and the ones who are different. I thought we all were children of God. What happen to that? Please help my family and ones like us. God help the outcast, we're still need you." She knelt there for a while, letting tears fall down her face, until she herd the rain lighten up. Margret wipe her tears away, got up and walk to the doors. She once again thank the sister and walk back out on the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, as always please tell me what you think! Have a wonderful day and until next time, bye! <strong>


End file.
